


Weekend Fun

by Sapphire628



Category: Juuse Saros - Fandom, Pekka Rinne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Pekka is off to visit a mysterious friend and Juuse asked to tag along. The three engage in quite the weekend together.Warnings: Smutty smut smut.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Juuse greeted after walking into Pekka’s hotel room, “Whatcha doing?” 

“Packing,” Pekka answered glancing up from the shirt he was folding, “What’s up Juuse?” 

“Nothing,” Juuse sighed, “how come you’re packing already? You usually wait till the last minute.” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” 

“You’re going home before us?” 

“No, I’m not going home.” 

“Where ya going?” 

“Juuse buddy, what’s with the 20 questions?” Pekka asked turning to give Juuse his full attention, “what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing. Guess I still feel like shit cause Emma dumped me. 

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?” Pekka asked. 

“No,” Juuse sighed, “so where ya going?” 

“Vermont,” Pekka answered and went to the bathroom to collect his toiletries. 

“What the fuck is in Vermont? They have a hockey team?” 

“No. A friend,” he answered walking back to the bed and putting away the items he was holding in his hands. 

“A female friend?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Pekka,” Juuse whined. 

He rolled his eyes at Juuse’s whine, “Yes Juuse. A female friend.” 

“Can I go?” 

“What?” Pekka looked up, “No.” 

“Please,” Juuse pouted, “pretty please.” 

“Oh my god! Are you serious?” 

Juuse continued to pout and stuck out his bottom lip for more dramatic effect, knowing it would get the older man to cave. 

“Fine. Go pack. I’ll see if I can get you on my flight.” 

Juuse grinned and jumped up from the edge of the bed, “Great! Thanks!” 

“Yeah yeah,” Pekka waved him off and zipped up his suitcase as Juuse left his room. 

**** 

“So um … how do you know this woman?” Juuse asked as they waited for their plane to take off from O’Hare International Airport. 

“We met in New York about two years ago. We were playing the Rangers and I ran into her at a restaurant.” 

Juuse nodded, “and?” 

Pekka sighed softly, “we exchanged email addresses and we’ve kept in contact. I usually visit her when we’re in New York but it’s been a while since the last time. I didn’t have time to see her so since it’s bye week, I’m going to see her for a couple days.

“Oh. Is she going to be okay with me tagging along?” 

“I’ll talk to her. I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.” 

“Okay,” Juuse nodded and prepared for takeoff. 

**** 

“Stay in the car while I talk to her,” Pekka informed Juuse as he opened the driver’s door, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” 

Pekka closed the door and walked up the walkway to the front steps. As he stepped on to the first step the door open. He grinned when Krystle appeared. 

“Hey babe.” 

She smiled, “Hey. It’s about time you got here.” 

“Sorry,” he stepped up to her and took her in his arms, pressing his mouth to hers. 

Krystle moaned softly and slid her arms around his neck returning the kiss. 

“What the hell?” Juuse wondered as he watched the two. From where he sat it looked like they were kissing. 

“Where’s your stuff?” Krystle asked after breaking the kiss. 

“In the car. Listen … um Juuse is with me.” 

“Oh!” she let go of him and stepped back. 

“He’s really upset about his girlfriend leaving him and I let him tag along. Is it okay for him to stay this weekend?” 

Krystle glanced at the car where Juuse was sitting, “Yeah. Yeah, he can stay. Go get him and your stuff. 

“Thanks babe,” he kissed her quickly, “you’re the best.” 

Pekka went back to the car and opened the back gate, “Get your bags Juuse. Let’s go.” 

Juuse climbed from the vehicle and grabbed his bags before following Pekka back to the house. 

“Juuse this is Krystle,” Pekka introduced, “Krystle this is Juuse.” 

“Hi Juuse. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too. Thanks for letting me stay this weekend.” 

“Of course. Why don’t you come up stairs and I’ll show you the guest room?” 

“Okay thanks.” 

The boys followed Krystle up the stairs and down the hall, “Juuse you can stay in this one. Pekka always stays in the one across the hall.” 

“This is great. I appreciate it.” 

“It’s no problem,” she smiled, “why don’t you guys get settled and I’ll get dinner going. Come down when you’re ready.” 

Juuse stood there as he listened to their banter. Their relationship puzzled him, but he decided not to ask anything yet. 

** 

Krystle stood at the counter preparing a salad to go with their dinner when she felt Pekka step up behind her. 

Pekka slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, “I missed you.” 

“Don’t. Juuse’ll see,” she shrugged him off as he kissed her neck. 

“He’s still upstairs. Don’t worry,” he turned her head and took her mouth in a deep kiss letting his tongue play with hers. 

Krystle groaned as his hands ran over her body before breaking the kiss, “god I’ve missed your hands.” 

He smiled against her neck and pressed a kiss to her skin before nipping at her earlobe. 

“We can’t with him here,” she breathed as his tongue ran around the shell of her ear. 

“The hell we can’t. Nothing is stopping us. I want you,” he pressed his hips into her so she could feel his arousal, “I know you want me just as bad.” 

“Oh god,” she groaned feeling his erection pressed against her ass as one of his hands brushed her breasts, “god I do want you. So bad.” 

“You’ll have me babe. I promise.” 

Pekka pulled away when he heard Juuse descending the stairs. He kissed her again before stepping away as Juuse walked into the kitchen. 

“So um … is there anything I can do to help?” Juuse asked. 

“Help Pekka set the table.” 

“Sure.” 

Pekka started pulling plates from the cabinet and handed them to Juuse before getting the silverware. Once the table was set, the three sat down to enjoy their dinner. 

Juuse observed the two as he ate in silence. They seemed to have their own rhythm about them, moving through the kitchen and then at the table like a couple who had been doing it for years. He wondered at that. Was she a secret girlfriend Pekka never bothered to mention? No that couldn’t be it, but something was going on. He decided to push the thoughts from his mind for now and concentrate on the wonderful meal in front of him. 

“Is it okay Juuse?” 

He looked up at the woman, “Very good. Thank you.” 

Krystle smiled, “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I like your house,” Juuse commented looking around at the Victorian, “It’s very homey and comfortable.” 

“Well thank you.” 

“I’m surprised you like being here J.” 

“Why’s that?” Pekka asked looking at his teammate. 

“It doesn’t look like there are any neighbors and we’re quite a ways in from town, so that means it’s quiet. I know how you like it loud.” 

He laughed, “That’s why I come here. It’s quiet and I can relax.” 

Krystle smiled and went back to her food. 

“And apparently do other things,” Juuse thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Krystle laid on the blankets she had placed in front of the fireplace and waited for Pekka to appear. She had gone to her room the same time he and Juuse had gone to theirs, not wanting to give Juuse any indication of what she and Pekka were doing. She had snuck downstairs not ten minutes after and now waited anxiously for his appearance. 

“Hey babe.” 

She looked toward the doorway when she heard his voice, “hi.” 

Pekka moved into the room and pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. His hands moved to his belt and Krystle smirked at him. 

“In a hurry?” 

He returned the smirk, “Just want you.” 

The belt was pulled from the loops of his jeans and he undid the button and pushed them down his legs, stepped out of them and kicked them away. 

“Leave them,” she commanded when he reached for his boxers, “Let me take something off you.” 

He grinned and moved down to the floor so he was sitting next to her, “I missed this.” 

“Me too.” 

Pekka leaned down and took her mouth in a deep, soul searing kiss. Krystle groaned and her hands came up and gripped the back of his head. He pulled back slightly and nipped her bottom lip. 

“What are you hiding under here?” he asked and reached for the knot on her robe’s belt. 

He undid it and pulled the material away revealing a fuchsia and black lace corset with matching hipster panties. 

“Oh god,” he groaned. 

“You like?” 

“Fuck yeah I do,” he answered taking in the sight of her. 

“Got it just for you.” 

He ran his hands up her sides and pulled the straps off her shoulders, “Well thank you for that.” 

His lips attached to her shoulder and sucked lightly at the skin. She moaned softly and held his head close to her body. He moved his mouth down her chest to the top of her rounded breast, licking and nipping her flesh. His tongue slid across her skin under the material of the corset. He heard her soft moans as he moved back and forth between the two. 

“As much as I like, it’s got to go,” he spoke in her ear before rolling her over on her belly. 

Pekka groaned softly at the sight of her ass enclosed in the black material of her panties. 

“Missed that too.” 

Krystle’s giggle turned into a moan when his mouth connected with her shoulder. She felt him nuzzle the back of her neck before he placed open mouth kisses against her shoulder blades. He sat up and made quick work of the long row of hooks that kept the corset closed. Once it was undone he moved the material away throwing it behind him. 

A loud gasp escaped her lips when she felt his tongue on the small of her back. Slowly he dragged his velvety tongue up her spine, licking each vertebra as he went. 

“Oh god,” Krystle moaned as her body lifted to meet his tongue. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah. More.” 

“I’ll give you as much as you want.” 

He carefully rolled her body back over so she was on her back and took her hands in his raising her arms above her head. 

“Leave them there,” he instructed and kissed her lips quickly. 

Pekka straddled her body and kissed down the side of her neck, licking at the hollow of her throat. His lips traveled down the smooth skin between her breasts. He moved his tongue over her breast and licked her nipple until it hardened in a stiff peak. 

Krystle groaned and lifted her body slightly trying to get closer to his mouth. She felt his teeth graze her skin before sucking her flesh into his mouth. He moved to the other giving it the same treatment. His hands slid down her sides as he kissed down the center of her body to her belly button. He stopped there for a moment letting his tongue lave attention on her before moving lower. Her legs instinctively opened wider making room for his body. 

Pekka licked each of her hips before placing gentle kisses on the inside of left thigh. He felt her body tense slightly as he neared her center but ignored what she wanted and moved over and kissed her right thigh. 

“Pekka!” 

He laughed softly at her frustration before lifting his head, “yes?” 

“Please?” 

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” 

“I want your mouth. I want your fingers.” 

“Where? Where do you want me babe?” 

“In me,” she groaned softly, “please.” 

“Well since you asked nicely,” he grabbed the sides of her panties, “lift your hips babe.” 

She lifted her ass off the floor and he pulled the material down her legs. 

“Fuck,” he groaned when she was laid out before him completely naked. 

“Please.” 

“Patience babe.” 

Pekka reached out and touched her lightly with his finger, feeling the wetness that had already gathered between her legs. 

“Is this for me?” 

“All for you,” she gasped as his finger ran down her opening, “only you.” 

Krystle moaned when she felt one long finger push inside and search out her throbbing button. 

“Oh god,” her hips lifted, “more.” 

“Anything you want,” he whispered in her ear and slid a second and third finger inside her center. 

As his fingers pumped in and out he slid his body down and placed his mouth at her warm opening. Slowly his tongue came out and made contact with her clit. He felt her hips jerk at the contact and heard the moan that escaped her mouth. He sucked her swollen clit in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue as his fingers sped up their pumping. 

“Oh god Pekka. Please,” she groaned loudly and bucked her hips when she felt his teeth tug gently. 

Pekka felt her tightening around his fingers and sucked her clit once more before removing his fingers and licking her walls as the wave of ecstasy washed over her and flooded his mouth. A cry of pleasure left her lips as her orgasm rocked her body. 

“Pekka,” she whispered his name as his tongue licked her clean. 

“Yes babe?” 

“More. I want all of you.” 

“You can have all of me babe.” 

Pekka slid his body up hers, licking and kissing every inch he came across. He suckled a nipple into his mouth as his erection settled between her thighs. He tugged her nipple before lifting his head and taking her lips with his. Krystle moved her arms down and wrapped them around his neck, holding his body to hers. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes. Please don’t make me wait.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he smirked and ran his hand down her side and lifted her leg up and around his waist as he slowly slid his length into her heat. 

They both moaned at the contact. Pekka pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. 

“Yes!” Krystle hissed. 

“Baby you feel so good,” he moaned as he began pumping faster, filling her with his length. 

“You too,” she moaned as he began pounding her with long, hard strokes. 

“Fuck … shit … so good,” Pekka groaned out as his body moved. 

Krystle lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist holding him into her. The pleasure built, and she felt the fire begin to race through her veins. She tried to hold on and make it last but Pekka was making it difficult as his long cock entered her over and over, reaching the deepest parts of her. 

“Shit babe,” Pekka groaned and moved his hand down between their bodies and gently pinched her clit. 

He felt her start to spasm around him and did it again before rolling her clit in his fingers. He kept up his rhythm, pounding into her harder and faster. He bent his head and bit her nipple   
gently. That was all it took and Krystle shattered, as her orgasm crashed through her and sent her over the edge into ecstasy. Pekka followed with a groan as he emptied his seed into her. 

**** 

Juuse staggered out of his bedroom toward the bathroom. He flipped the light switch on and winced as the bright light woke him the rest of the way. Once he was finished with his business he washed his hands and flipped the light off before heading back to bed. He was just about to enter the bedroom when he heard a yell from downstairs. He cocked his head to the side trying to get a better listen. 

“Oh god Pekka!” came another yell. 

Juuse’s eyes widen as he realized both Pekka and Krystle were downstairs. He knew he should ignore them and go back to bed, but his curiosity got the best of him and he slowly walked down the stairs. As he came to the bottom step, the noises grew louder, and he heard his friend groan. 

“Fuck babe!” 

Juuse slowly walked down the hall, passing the kitchen and finding it empty. He continued and stopped in the doorway of the living room. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Pekka was sitting on the couch with Krystle in his lap as she rode him for all she was worth. 

He stepped back into the shadows and sucked in a breath when he saw Krystle lean back, her full breasts high in the air as Pekka held her tightly around the waist. 

“Oh god,” he moaned softly. 

Juuse couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Even though this is what he suspected was happening, seeing it in person was hotter than he had thought. He watched as Pekka sat up and latched on to one of Krystle’s breasts and sucked and bit at her skin. 

“God Pekka!” Krystle groaned. 

“Good babe?” Juuse heard Pekka ask. 

“Fuck yes.” 

Juuse’s widened at that. He hadn’t expected her to sound so sexy and brazen. He continued to watch unable to tear his gaze away. Before he could stop himself, his hand slid into the waist band of his sweatpants and gripped his growing length. 

“God Pekka I’m coming,” Krystle groaned out. 

“Me too babe. Fuck! You feel so good.” 

Juuse tightened his grip on his erection as he heard their declarations and started jacking himself faster. 

“Yes!” Krystle shouted, “Yes Pekka!” 

“Fuck!” Pekka yelled as he emptied himself inside her once more. 

Juuse bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud and released himself all over his hand and his pants. He quickly pulled his hand free and watched for a moment as Krystle curled herself into Pekka’s arms and the two laid down on the couch. Juuse took a deep breath and let it out before quickly walking back upstairs to the bedroom he was staying making a note ask Pekka about it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s alive!” Pekka commented as Juuse staggered into the kitchen. 

“Bite me.” 

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I didn’t get much sleep.” 

“Sorry man. I know you still miss Emma,” Pekka apologized, “Krystle is at work. We can hang out and raid the fridge if you want. She stocked it up before we got here.” 

Juuse nodded and grabbed a mug to get some coffee. He couldn’t tell Pekka the reason he hadn’t been able to sleep was because he couldn’t get the image of Pekka and Krystle on the couch out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Krystle’s body as she sat in his friend’s lap. He had to sneak into the bathroom more than once to get himself off as the images of what he had witnessed flashed through his brain. 

“Juuse?” 

“Huh?” he asked startled and opened his eyes. 

“You okay buddy?” Pekka asked concerned, “You look a little flushed.” 

Juuse averted his eyes and focused on pouring milk into his mug, “I’m fine.” 

Pekka was silent for a moment watching Juuse. He leaned against the counter casually before asking. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” 

“What?” Juuse looked up. 

“Did you enjoy what you saw last night?” Pekka asked before taking a drink of his coffee. 

Juuse’s faced turned red and he looked away, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Juuse.” 

He fought the shiver that threatened to run through his body as Pekka’s deep voice washed over him. 

“I know you saw us,” when he didn’t respond Pekka tried again, “Juuse?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“For watching. I shouldn’t have.” 

Pekka smiled, “Juuse look at me.” 

Juuse slowly turned afraid of what he would see. He was surprised to see Pekka smiling at him. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No. I kinda liked it.” 

“You did?” Juuse asked uncertain. 

Pekka nodded, “I liked knowing you were there watching us.” 

Juuse swallowed hard and whispered, “you did?” 

“I did. Did you enjoy it?” 

“Fuck yeah. I saw you kiss her yesterday while I was in the car and I thought that’s what was happening but to see it in person. It was fucking hot. When I met her I wasn’t expect her to be …” 

“To be what?” 

“So sexy.” 

Pekka grinned, “She is pretty sexy isn’t she?” 

“Shit yeah. The way she was riding you like that? God damn that was hot.” 

“It’s even better in bed.” 

Juuse groaned, “Fuck.” 

Pekka looked down and noticed the bulge forming in Juuse’s sweatpants, “You’re getting turned on Juus.” 

“I know,” his face reddened. 

“It’s okay.” 

Juuse swallowed, “What … what does she feel like?” 

“Incredible. She’s always hot and wet for me before I even do anything.” 

Juuse bit his lip, “What does she taste like?” 

Pekka smirked, “Like honey. She always tastes sweet and hot.” 

“Her mouth?” 

“Almost like heaven,” Pekka answered and glanced down at Juuse’s growing erection, “do you want to know? 

"Yeah." 

"Come here Juus." 

Juuse crossed the kitchen and stood in front of Pekka. 

"She likes to start slow. She kisses and licks every inch of my skin. Her tongue is great too. Soft like velvet." 

"Your chest?" Juuse asked. 

"Yes," Pekka nodded and Juuse reached a tentative hand out and touched Pekka's bare chest. 

He slowly ran his fingers down, "where else?" 

"My stomach." 

“Does she torture you or go straight for it?" 

"Sometimes I let her play. Most of the time I have to urge her on because I'm too wound up to wait." 

Juuse smirked and ran his hand over the bulge growing between Pekka's legs, “tell me more." 

"She sucks the head and that tongue ... God." 

"Does she deep throat you?" 

"Fuck yeah she does. It feels so good." 

While he was talking Juuse undid the button on Pekka's jeans and pulled the zipper down. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done this,” Juuse spoke softly, “Can I touch you? Can I touch you like I used to?” 

“Yes.” 

Juuse slid his hand into Pekka’s boxers and gripped his growing erection. 

“Shit Juuse,” Pekka groaned as his hips jerked forward at the contact. 

Juuse smirked and licked his lips and slowly moved his hand up and down. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Gladly,” Juuse mumbled before he kissed Pekka, sucking his tongue. 

Pekka moaned against the kiss and reached a hand up to hold Juuse’s head. He returned the kiss with vigor as he felt Juuse’s hand quickening its pace. 

“Fuck Juuse,” he moaned, “you’re still good at this huh?” 

“Lots a practice,” Juuse smirked and nipped Pekka’s bottom lip. 

Pekka moaned again getting lost in the feeling of Juuse’s tongue in his mouth and his hand gripping his erection. Juuse broke the kiss and dragged his mouth down Pekka’s neck and grazed his Adam’s apple with his teeth. 

“God Juus.” 

“It’s been so long since we’ve done this,” Juuse whispered and licked down the center of Pekka’s chest, “god you taste good.” 

As he moved lower, Juuse dropped to his knees. He flicked his tongue through Pekka’s belly button and pulled his jeans and boxers down. 

Pekka groaned when he felt Juuse’s hot breath over his erection. He slid his hand into Juuse’s hair and gripped lightly. 

“Please Juus. Suck me.” 

Juuse flicked his tongue over the tip before sucking just the head. Slowly he began to work his mouth up and down Pekka’s cock. He heard the groan that escaped his mouth and ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft before sinking back down, taking the full length in his mouth. 

Pekka moaned and gripped Juuse’s hair in his hand as his hips started moving on their own. His head fell back as pleasure swirled through him from the feeling of being buried in Juuse’s hot mouth. 

“Juuse.” 

Juuse moaned softly causing the sensation running through his body to increase. 

“Yes Juus. Suck me. I forgot how good your mouth is.” 

Juuse sucked as far as he could before pulling back slowly and gently grazing his teeth along the ridges of Pekka’s cock. 

“Fuck Juuse!” he shouted as his hips thrashed against Juuse’s mouth, “I’m close. Suck harder.” 

Juuse increased his suction and bobbed his head faster as Pekka’s cock fucked his mouth. He moaned when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Yes Juus. Right there. Almost,” his hips pushed forward again as his body jerked before he let go, filling Juuse’s mouth, “Yes Juus. Suck it all.” 

Juuse quickly sucked down everything he had to offer before leaning back. 

“You taste even better than I remember.” 

Pekka smirked and bent down to kiss Juuse hungrily. His hands slid into the black locks and he pulled Juuse up to meet his mouth as his tongue delve in and licked at his own taste in Juuse’s mouth. Juuse broke the kiss and trailed his lips up Pekka’s neck to ear. He nipped at the ear lobe and whispered into his ear. 

“Pekka?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you suck me?” 

“Of course baby,” Pekka answered and turned his head to kiss Juuse before nudging him toward the living room. 

Juuse walked backward never breaking their kiss and somehow managed to get to the couch. He sat down and Pekka kneeled between his legs. 

“Lean back a little baby and lift up.” 

Juuse did as he was told and lifted his hips so Pekka could pull his pants down. 

“Oh Juuse. So beautiful baby.” 

Juuse felt his face flush. It wasn’t the first time for them by any means but he was felt a little self conscious with Pekka. He moaned jerking slightly when Pekka licked at his belly button before moving down to his left thigh. Pekka ran his tongue up and over to the right side before hovering his mouth over the tip of Juuse’s cock. Just as his tongue came out to lick the tip his cell rang loudly. 

“God damn it!” Pekka cursed. 

Juuse chuckled, “You’d think you were the one about to get sucked off here.” 

Pekka smirked and reached for his phone, “I happen to like sucking your dick.” 

Juuse’s eyes widened and heat filled his groin at Pekka’s admission. 

“Hey babe,” Pekka greeted after checking the caller ID, “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to check in and see how you guys were doing.” 

“We’re fine babe. Just having breakfast actually.” 

Juuse smirked at that and ran his hand over his erection. Pekka caught this and bit his lip trying not to groan. 

“What babe? I missed that.” 

“I said I have a last minute meeting this afternoon. I might be a little later that I planned.” 

“Oh that’s fine. I’m sure Juuse and I can occupy ourselves.” 

“Okay then I’ll see you guys later.” 

“All right bye babe.” 

Pekka hung up and immediately wrapped his mouth around Juuse’s throbbing length. 

“Oh fuck! Pekka!” Juuse screamed taken by surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Later That Afternoon 

Juuse and Pekka lay lounging on the large sofa in the living room watching a movie while waiting for Krystle to come home. They had decided to veg out in front of the TV after the rain storm had rolled in. 

Juuse tore his gaze away from the screen and looked at his teammate and friend. He took in his profile, studying him for a moment. Pekka’s features were relaxed as he watched the movie playing. Juuse moaned softly when he saw Pekka’s pink tongue peek out of his mouth as he took a sip of soda. 

Pekka turned his head and smirked at Juuse, “You okay?” 

Juuse nodded, “What time is she coming home?” 

“When she called she said she should be here by 6:00.” 

Juuse glanced at the clock above the entertainment system. 45 more minutes. 

“Pekka?” 

He looked up again and smiled at the look on Juuse’s face. He moved the bowl of popcorn and moved to sit next to Juuse. 

“Yes Juus?” 

“Do you think … I mean can you …” 

He reached out and stroked Juuse’s cheek with his thumb, “Tell me what you want.” 

“Can you suck me again?” 

Pekka smirked, “I already sucked you off three times and gave you a hand job you greedy thing.” 

Juuse nearly pouted, “Please.” 

Pekka smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss, “Of course baby. You know I could never deny you a thing.” 

Juuse smiled, “I promise if we have time I’ll return the favor.” 

Pekka smiled. Juuse hadn’t been the only one receiving pleasure that day. He had also been on the receiving end of a few blow jobs and a hand job. 

“I know baby. Lay back for me.” 

Juuse turned and laid on the couch resting his head on the soft arm rest. Pekka kneeled between his legs and reached for the button on his jeans. They had both forgone putting shirts on but always made sure to put their jeans back on after their fun incase Krystle came home early. 

“Remind me again why we stopped doing this?” Pekka asked after revealing Juuse’s long and throbbing cock. 

“Um … I don’t really remember.” 

Pekka smirked and leaned down to lick the tip. Juuse hissed and thrust his hips up. 

“Easy baby. We’re just getting started.” 

Pekka held Juuse’s hips down and sucked the head again before slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock. He came back to the head and sucked the first two inches in and began to fuck Juuse with his mouth. 

“Shit!” Juuse cried out as his back arched off the couch as Pekka sucked his dick down his throat, “Fuck me! Pekka you are so good at this.” 

Pekka moaned around the throbbing cock buried in his mouth, sending vibrations through Juuse’s body. He eased back and slid his tongue around the head as his hand gripped the bottom of Juuse’s shaft. He squeezed gently before pulling back and gently blowing against the tip. 

“Gah!” Juuse screamed at the feeling of cool air on his hot tip, “More. Pekka … please.” 

Pekka leaned back and slid is hand up and down Juuse’s shaft, “Please what? Tell what you want baby.” 

Juuse’s hips began moving on their own meeting the movement of Pekka’s hand. 

“Please suck me. Oh god please suck me off. I have to cum,” he begged as tears filled his eyes and his cock throbbed harder in Pekka’s hand. 

Pekka could tell Juuse was slowly going out of his mind and took pity on him, “okay baby. It’s okay.” 

He wrapped his lips around the thick shaft and sucked hard and deep taking Juuse down his throat again. Juuse’s back arched violently and he groaned deep in his belly as he began to shoot his load down Pekka’s throat. 

“Yes! Yes Pekka! Yes! Yes!” he chanted over and over as Pekka sucked down everything he had to offer. 

Pekka sucked just the tip gently while he waited for Juuse to come back to earth. He finally sat up and was immediately engulfed in Juuse’s arms as he pulled him up and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Juuse grabbed at the button of Pekka’s jeans and quickly undid it before pulling the zipper down. 

“How much more time do we have?” Juuse groaned out. 

Pekka turned his head and checked the clock, “thirty minutes.” 

“Help me Pekka.” 

He sat up on his knees and pushed his jeans down his hips. Juuse sat up and licked the pre-cum that had begun to leak out. 

Pekka moaned, “Suck me Juuse.” 

Juuse’s tongue came out and licked the head before sliding down the length of the thick shaft. 

“What the hell?” Pekka asked when Juuse sat back. 

“I think I just heard a car.” 

“What?” Pekka asked and then heard the sound of a car door closing, “Shit! She’s home already.” 

He quickly climbed off the couch and grabbed the shirt he had tossed on the recliner. He grabbed Juuse’s and threw it over to him before buckling his jeans back up. 

“Hurry Juuse!” he called over his shoulder as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a life saver mint out of the bowl on the counter. 

He popped it in his mouth before rushing down the hall. He skidded to a stop just as the door opened. 

“Hey babe.” 

Krystle grinned when she saw Pekka waiting for her, “Hi.” 

“Oh babe you’re wet,” he commented seeing her soaked clothes. 

“Yeah I didn’t have an umbrella. I didn’t expect this,” she gestured toward the rain outside the window, “So um ... where’s Juuse?” 

“Uh … living room.” 

She bit her bottom lip and gave him her sexiest smile, “You wanna come up and help me change?” 

Pekka looked at her surprised before a smile crossed his face, “Of course.” 

Krystle started up the stairs and he followed, glancing toward the living room. Juuse was on the couch, staring at the television. 

Krystle stopped at the top and looked back, “You coming?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

As soon as she entered her room she turned and grabbed Pekka’s head and pulled his mouth down to hers. Pekka groaned at her forcefulness and quickly returned the kiss. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

“Oh you have, have you?” 

“Yes,” she moaned and kissed him, “I’ve been thinking about your hands and how good they feel when you touch me. Your tongue. God, I love your tongue and all the things you can do with it.” 

Pekka kissed her thrusting his tongue in her mouth, licking at every crevice. 

“Please Pekka.” 

“What do you want babe? Tell me.” 

“Something. Your tongue, your fingers. Anything. Please just touch me.” 

He turned her around and backed her into the wall before dropping to his knees and reaching under her skirt for her panties. He pulled them down and off her legs before pushing her skirt up over her hips. 

Pekka groaned, “God babe. You’re wet already.” 

“All for you.” 

His tongue slowly peaked out and ran lightly through her slit. Her hips came forward at the contact wanting more. He gripped her hips tightly and slid his tongue in licking at her walls. 

“Oh god,” Krystle moaned and gripped the back of his head. 

He reached up with one hand and slid three fingers in and began pumping slowly as his tongue sought out her clit. 

She cried out at the invasion and clamped her muscles down on his fingers. He massaged her clit with his tongue and his fingers pumped faster, stroking her inner walls. 

“Oh fuck. Oh Pekka please. Please make me cum.” 

He sped up with his fingers and he sucked her clit into his mouth and nipped it gently. That was all it took and her legs shook as her orgasm washed over her and she flooded his mouth. He licked her clean before standing, pulling her skirt back into place. He stood and kissed her running his tongue through her mouth. 

“You’re supposed to help me get changed not put my skirt back.” 

He grinned and reached behind her back and slid down the zipper before pushing the skirt down over her hips. He reached for the buttons on her blouse and began to slowly unbutton it as he placed kisses on each new inch of skin that was revealed. 

“Mm.” Krystle moaned softly, “I love your lips.” 

Pekka smiled against her skin before letting his tongue play with her belly button. 

“Pekka.” 

“What babe?” he asked and pulled her shirt off her shoulders. 

He groaned at the sight of her breasts clad in a purple and black satin bra. 

“Do some shopping before I came?” 

Krystle smiled, “Yeah. It’s all for you.” 

He returned the smile and kissed her while his hands reached for the hooks on her bra. He undid them and pulled the material away throwing it to the ground. 

“Pekka. Oh please fuck me,” she practically begged as she pushed his shirt up. 

“Well if you insist,” he finished pulling his shirt off as she attacked the button of his jeans. 

Once his clothes were out of the way he lifted one of her legs up and held it against his hip and bent slightly to thrust into her heat. 

“Oh god!” Krystle groaned softly as he filled her, “oh yes.” 

“God babe you feel so good.” 

“You too. Please move. I can’t take this.” 

He started with a slow pace, pulling all the way out before sliding back in. 

“More. Fast please.” 

“Anything for you babe.” 

He pulled out again before slamming back in hard and fast. 

Krystle’s head fell back as she groaned, “Yes! Fuck me Pekka.” 

Pekka groaned and picked up his pace slamming in over and over. He could feel her muscles gripping his length and groaned again. He brought one hand down and pinched her throbbing clit. 

“God!” Krystle screamed, “Yes!” 

He ran his thumb over the nub and thrust into as hard as he could. He felt her body stiffen for a moment before her hot juices flowed over his cock as she screamed out her pleasure. He finally let go following her into ecstasy. 

“Oh god,” Krystle moaned softly as his thrusts slowed until he came to a stop 

He pulled out of her with a small moan, “You okay babe?” 

“Yeah,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Just ... thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She smiled and lifted her head before kissing him gently. 

Pekka felt her tremble and stepped back, “why don’t you go take a hot shower and I’ll see if I can find something for dinner. I don’t think Juuse and I completely cleaned out the kitchen yet.” 

She giggled softly and nodded, “Okay.” 

She kissed him again before disappearing into the bathroom. Pekka watched her go before pulling his boxers and jeans back on and grabbing his shirt off the floor. He pulled it on as he headed back downstairs. 

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen Pekka was grabbed by Juuse who kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth licking at every crevice. 

“That was fucking hot listening to you two.” 

Pekka smirked and kissed Juuse again, “She tasted fucking amazing.” 

Juuse groaned and licked at Pekka’s lips, “Lucky bastard.” 

Pekka just laughed and grabbed Juuse to kiss him again as their tongues fought for control.


	5. Chapter 5

“So what did you two boys do today while I was slaving away at work?” 

Pekka and Juuse shared a look. 

“Just hung out and watched movies. Raided the kitchen.” 

“I hope that was okay?” Juuse asked. 

“Of course. I always stock up on Pekka’s favorites when I know he’s coming up for a few days. There’s plenty of food.” 

“So do you have to work tomorrow?” Pekka asked. 

“Nope. I took tomorrow off so I would have a long weekend and I could hang out with you. Now I get to spend my weekend with the two of you,” Krystle gave them a sexy smile. 

“Well we’ll just have to make sure it’s a great one. Right Juuse?” 

Juuse grinned, “Absolutely.” 

They finished dinner with light conversation and then Juuse and Pekka volunteered to clean up the kitchen. 

“Oh shoot!” Krystle exclaimed, “I left our dessert in the car.” 

“I’ll go get it,” Pekka dried his hands. 

“Thanks. The bakery box is on the back seat.” 

“Kay. Be right back.” 

“I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay this weekend,” Juuse commented after Pekka was gone. 

“Of course Juuse. It’s no problem. I’m happy to have you here with us.” 

Juuse smiled and slid his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, “I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem.” 

“I got it,” Pekka announced as he walked into the kitchen, “What’s going on in here?” 

“Nothing,” Juuse smiled, “Just thanking Krystle for being a great hostess.” 

“Ah. I see,” Pekka grinned, “I got the box. What’s in it?” 

Krystle took it and placed it on the counter before pulling off the sting and opening it, “Tuxedo chocolate cheesecake.” 

“Mmm that looks good,” Juuse commented and grabbed the fork she offered, “Don’t we need plates?” 

“Nope. We never used them. Right Pekka?” she grinned at him. 

Pekka returned the grin, “Nope.” 

Usually they just fed it to each other in bed. 

Krystle hopped up onto the stool at the counter and dove in for a bite. 

“Mmm,” she moaned as the chocolate filled her mouth, “So good.” 

Pekka smiled around his fork when he saw the look on Juuse’s face. 

“It’s good huh Juuse?” he asked. 

“Uh yeah,” he tore his gaze away from Krystle’s mouth, “really good.” 

Krystle smiled, “I thought you boys might like a little something special.” 

“Well you were right about that babe.” 

** 

After dessert was finished, the three gathered outside in the back yard where Krystle lit a fire in the fire pit. Pekka and Krystle sat together on one bench while Juuse sat across from them. Pekka glanced over at Juuse and noticed he was staring into the fire. 

He placed his hand on Krystle’s knee and leaned into her, “Babe?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you do something for me?” he asked and pressed his lips to her cheek. 

“What?” 

“Can you go over and make Juuse happy?” 

Krystle looked up at him, “What do you mean?” 

He pressed his mouth to hers and flicked his tongue through her mouth, “Can you make him feel good?” 

“You mean?” she asked with wide eyes as a smile played on her lips. 

“Yeah.” 

She bit her lips and smiled, “Sure.” 

“Thanks babe.” 

Krystle leaned up and kissed him quickly before standing from the bench and moving over to where Juuse was sitting. 

“Hey Juuse.” 

He looked up and smiled, “Hey you. What are you doing all the way over here?” 

She smiled, “You looked a bit lonely over here.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, “you’re supposed be enjoying yourself this weekend Juuse, not being sad.” 

He smirked, “And how do you suggest I enjoy myself?” 

She smirked and leaned up pressing her lips to his. Juuse’s eyes widened in shock and he sat back looking at her. 

“What’s wrong? You didn’t like it?” 

“No I did. I just …” 

She smiled and kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue into this mouth. Juuse moaned softly and returned the kiss. She moved closer pressing her body into his as his teeth nipped her lip before snaking his tongue through her mouth again. 

“Mmm, Juuse you are an amazing kisser.” 

He smiled, “Thanks.” 

She moaned as his mouth took hers in a sensual kiss. 

“Can I touch you Juuse? Would that be okay?” 

Juuse glanced at Pekka. When he nodded Juuse looked back at Krystle. 

“Let’s go inside first.” 

She gave him a sexy smile and grabbed his hand to bring him inside. They stopped in the living room and she pushed him down onto the couch. She crawled into his lap and grabbed his head, pulling him close for another kiss. 

Krystle pulled away from the kiss and moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and licking the skin. She trailed her lips down and nipped his Adam’s apple with her teeth. 

“Oh god!” 

“You like that?” 

“Shit yeah.” 

She smiled against his skin, “Where can I touch you Juuse?” 

“Anywhere you want. Shit,” he moaned when he felt her ass moving against his growing erection, “all over if you want.” 

“I think I know where I want to start.” 

Krystle climbed from his lap and knelt on the floor between his legs. Juuse watched her every move as she reached up and undid the button on his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. 

“Can you lift up for me?” 

Juuse did as she asked and lifted his hips up, so she could pull his jeans down. 

Krystle gasped softly after revealing his long, thick cock, “Oh Juuse.” 

She slowly reached out with her tongue and licked the tip causing his hips to jerk. 

“Oh god.” 

She smiled and opened her mouth sucking the head into her mouth. Ever so slowly she lowered he mouth taking in his length. 

“Oh shit. Krys …” Juuse moaned as he felt her tongue sliding over the vein on the underside of his cock. 

“Good?” 

“God don’t stop.”   
She giggled softly before placing her mouth on him again. Juuse moaned again and turned his head when he caught sight of Pekka walking toward the couch. 

“How does it feel Juuse?” 

“So so good,” Juuse moaned and looked in Pekka’s chocolate eyes. 

“I told you. Her tongue is amazing isn’t it? Feels good sliding over your dick doesn’t it?” 

“God yes!” Juuse hissed as his hips came off the couch, “Oh fuck suck harder.” 

“You heard him babe,” Pekka looked down at Krystle. 

She moaned in response and sucked Juuse’s length harder as she bobbed her head faster until he hit the back of her throat. 

“Fuck!” Juuse shouted. 

“She’s deep throating, isn’t she?” Pekka whispered in his ear. 

“God! Oh fuck!” 

Pekka grinned before leaning over and taking Juuse’s mouth in a deep sensual kiss, running his tongue over every crevice of his mouth. 

“Do you want to cum Juuse?” 

“Yes. Yes please let me cum. God.” 

Juuse’s hips arched high off the couch as he was buried down Krystle’s hot throat. Pekka moved down to the floor and nipped at Krystle earlobe before whispered in her ear. 

“Make him cum babe. He’s so close.” 

She moaned again and quickened the pace once again. 

“Yes!” Juuse cried out as he let go and filled her throat with his hot seed. 

Krystle sucked down everything he had to offer before sitting back. Pekka immediately turned her head and kissed her deeply tasting Juuse on her lips and tongue. 

“Juuse you taste even better coming from her mouth.” 

Juuse smiled, “Thanks.” 

She returned the smile, “anytime.” 

“Babe?” 

“Hmm?” she asked and looked up at Pekka. 

“Let’s move this upstairs. I want to taste you.” 

She moaned and kissed him once again before standing. Pekka stood as well and held his hand out to Juuse. 

“Come on baby.” 

Juuse took his hand and let him pull him up before the three moved to Krystle’s bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Krystle paused momentarily in the doorway of her bedroom. 

“You okay?” Pekka asked. 

“Yeah. I’m good,” she smiled and moved to her bed. 

She sat down and turned to face the guys. Pekka went straight for her while Juuse hung back unsure of what to do. Finally, he moved to the chair next to the window and sat down to watch. 

Pekka stood in front of Krystle and bent down pulling her top off. He tossed it over his shoulder and pushed her lightly, so she was laying on the bed. 

“Lift up.” 

She did as instruct and lifted her hips so he could remove the jeans she had changed into. He was greeted with the sight of purple and black panties that matched the bra she was wearing. 

“Are you wet for me?” 

“God yes.” 

He smirked down at her and pulled the panties down her legs dropping them on the floor. As Krystle moved herself back, Pekka crawled over her body until he was straddling her waist. 

“I am going to taste every inch of you.” 

She smirked, “Can’t wait.” 

He took her mouth in a crushing kiss, running his tongue over every bit of her mouth before dragging his lips down her neck. Starting there he licked and kissed her neck, shoulders, chest and breasts before stopping and biting at her nipples. 

“Oh god,” Krystle moaned softly, “Please.” 

“Patience babe.” 

“I don’t have any. I just want you. Please.” 

He decided to take pity on her and quickly moved between her thighs and licked her slit without warning. 

“Gah!” Krystle cried as her hips lifted to meet his mouth. 

He slipped his large hands under her ass and held her up, so he could torture her with his tongue. He alternated flicking his tongue over her clit and licking at her walls, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could go. 

“God Pekka! More.” 

He moved his tongue over her clit faster before biting at it gently. He felt her body tense and the second before she was about to let go, he sat up and grabbed her knees, opening her thighs and slammed his throbbing length into her hot core. 

Krystle screamed as her orgasm washed over her. 

Pekka paused in his movements, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. Don’t stop. Go.” 

Pekka moved on to his knees and held her legs around his waist as he picked up his movements again, slamming into her rapidly. 

“Babe … oh fuck you have to relax,” Pekka groaned as her walls tightened around his shaft. 

“I can’t,” she moaned, “I need to cum. Please. Make me cum.” 

Pekka pulled out and rolled her on her stomach and lifted her hips up. They both groaned as he entered her from behind. 

“God yes!” Krystle moaned. 

Her hands gripped the sheets in front of her, holding tightly as he pounded into her body. 

In the corner of the room Juuse sat in his chair watching everything playing out in front of him. He had already removed his shirt and was trying hard to resist the urge to slip his hand into his jeans. His eyes widened and heat filled his groin when Pekka had flipped Krystle over and took her from behind. Watching his friend fuck this woman’s ass was one of the hottest things he’d seen in a long time. Before he knew it, he had his jeans undone and was gripping his throbbing cock with his fist. 

Krystle turned her head and spotted Juuse with his hand down his boxers. 

“Juuse,” she groaned, “get naked and come here.” 

Juuse quickly stood and pushed his boxers and jeans over his hips. 

“Get in front of me,” She moaned as Pekka slid out of her slowly and slammed back in quickly. 

Juuse crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of her. He watched in shock as she opened her mouth and sucked the head. 

“Oh shit yeah!” 

Pekka smirked at Juuse as he pounded into her body over and over, “Good huh?” 

“Fucking amazing is more like it!” Juuse groaned as she took more in her mouth. 

Pekka groaned deep in his chest, “You ready babe?” 

She moaned around Juuse’s cock as she tried to nod. 

Pekka tightened his grip on her hips and slammed home once more. His body tensed and he let go filling her with his seed. 

Krystle pulled her mouth off of Juuse’s cock and moaned loudly as she came a second later, “Oh Pekka. Yes! Yes!” 

He kept thrusting until he couldn’t move anymore. When he was finally spent he fell next to her on the bed. 

“God babe. Thank you.” 

“For what?” she asked as curled into his side. 

“Letting me fuck your ass. You know I how much I love doing that to you.” 

They both looked up when they heard Juuse whimper. He was kneeling beside them rapidly fisting his cock trying to get himself off. 

“Oh Juuse I’m sorry baby. Come here.” 

Krystle laid on her back and Juuse straddled her shoulders sliding his cock into her waiting mouth. Pekka laid next to her watching as his dick disappeared and reappeared from her hot mouth. He sat up and leaned into Juuse’s ear. 

“It feels good doesn’t it Juus? Being buried down her throat.” 

“God Pekka. It’s so good. She’s so good at this.” 

Pekka grinned and turned Juuse’s head to kiss him. He looked down when he heard the moan come from Krystle and found her staring up at them with wide eyes. He smirked and kissed Juuse again, making sure she could see their tongues fighting for control. 

“Aw fuck I’m cumming,” Juuse cried after releasing Pekka’s mouth, “suck harder.”   
Krystle suctioned her mouth around his length and sucked hard and deep. 

“Yes!” Juuse shouted and let go spilling his seed down her throat. 

She moaned when she heard Pekka’s voice in her ear. 

“You like it don’t you? Sucking his cock down your throat. He’s coming so hard and so fast,” he nipped her earlobe, “Swallow it all. I want to see this beautiful throat working as you swallow it all.” 

She moaned again and swallowed everything Juuse had to offer. 

“Yes!” Juuse cried once more as he fell away from her. 

He watched as Pekka leaned over her and licked the dribbles of cum on her chin before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

“Mm Juuse. I love licking your cum out of her mouth. 

Juuse grinned and glanced down, “Pekka.” 

“Hmm?” 

Juuse gestured to Krystle. Her hand had subconsciously moved down and started stroking her center. 

“Can I fuck her?” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I said no,” Pekka answered, “Don’t ask again.” 

Juuse pouted. “But … I…” 

“I’m sorry Juuse. I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I’m the only one who has been in her and it’s going to stay that way.” 

Juuse gasped and leaned into her ear, “Is that true? Is his dick the only one you’ve ever had?” 

“Yes,” she groaned and fingered her clit. 

“Oh that is hot,” Juuse moaned and kissed her deeply. 

“Juuse you can taste her though.” 

Juuse’s face lit up, “Really?” 

“Go ahead baby.” 

“Are you sure Pekka?” 

“One of you put your fucking tongue in me now!” 

Juuse grinned at Pekka, “She’s a demanding little thing isn’t she?” 

Pekka grinned back,” You have no idea baby.” 

“Oh god someone fucking lick me!” 

“Oh I’ll lick you baby,” Juuse cooed in her ear before moving down and diving between her legs. 

Pekka leaned over and stroked her face, “Feels good babe?” 

“Oh yeah,” she moaned, “he’s good.” 

“Better than me?” 

“Never. No one is better than you,” she moaned, “Oh yes!” 

“You like it when I lick you don’t you babe?” 

“Oh god yes! And finger me and fuck me. Oh I love your tongue and fingers and especially your cock. “ 

Juuse moaned into her as he listened to them. 

Krystle gasped loudly when she felt him moan. 

Pekka smiled at ran his hand down her body, flicking her nipples, “can I suck on you babe?” 

“Yes! Yes!” 

He smirked at her and kissed her quickly before moving down and sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

Krystle was in heaven as they used their mouths and tongues to pleasure her. It didn’t take long for her to cum and cum hard in Juuse’s mouth. 

“You okay babe?” Pekka asked and stroked her hair. 

“Mmm tired.” 

He kissed her gently, “Sleep then.”


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Krystle woke up and found herself sandwiched between Juuse and Pekka. Juuse was behind her sound asleep and Pekka was asleep in front of her, arms wrapped around her body and one of his hands curled into her hair. She carefully detangled herself from his embrace and climbed from the bed. She stumbled out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. 

As she waited for the water to heat up she checked over her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her lips were red and slightly swollen from all the kissing and she had love bites everywhere on her body. 

“Damn I’m a mess,” she mumbled turning to the shower. 

“A hot mess.” 

She looked up when Pekka spoke, “What are you doing up?” 

“I felt you get up,” he answered before kissing her, “let’s get in the shower.” 

Krystle stepped into the shower and under the hot spray. She moaned softly when the water hit her skin. 

“You okay babe?” Pekka asked after closing the door. 

“Yeah. You two sure did bruise me up.” 

“Sorry,” he grinned and buried his face in her neck, “you just taste so damn good.” 

She moaned as his mouth started working her neck. 

“You two taste pretty damn good yourselves.” 

Pekka laughed as he stepped back and grabbed her shampoo bottle. He quickly went to work washing and rinsing her hair before grabbing the body wash. Starting at her shoulders he massaged the soap into her skin. 

“Pekka?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

She moaned softly as his hands came around and massaged her stomach, “Why wouldn’t you let Juuse fuck me?” 

“Because you’re mine,” he slid his hand down and cupped her mound, “this is mine.” 

She groaned as two fingers slid in and searched out her clit. His fingers slowly moved in and out. She moaned and spread her legs a bit to give him better access. 

“More. Faster.” 

He added a third finger and increased his movements. His palm cupped her mound as his fingers stroked her walls. He brought his other hand up and pinched her nipples gently in his fingers. 

“Fuck Pekka,” Krystle moaned and leaned her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“Good?” he whispered in her ear. 

“God yes. I fucking love your fingers. 

Her hips jerked forward, and she groaned deep in her chest when he tugged her clit between his fingers. 

“Tell me.” 

“What?” 

“Tell me your mine.” 

“Oh god I’m yours,” she moaned, “I’m all yours.” 

“No one else can make you feel like this, can they?” 

“No. Oh god please Pekka. Please make me cum. I need to cum.” 

He moved his fingers even faster as he sucked on her neck, “Come on babe. Cum for me.” 

“Yes!” her hips moved against his hand as she finally reached her peak, “Yes! Yes!” 

She screamed out her pleasure as the waves of ecstasy crashed over her. 

Pekka gently stroked her sides as she came down from her high. 

“Feel good babe?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m about to make you feel even better. Get out,” he pushed her out of the shower stall and into the counter, “Bend over the counter and spread your legs.” 

He pushed her over the counter and nudged her thighs apart with his knee. 

“This,” Pekka looked at her in the mirror, “This is mine too.” 

Before she could say anything he slapped her ass causing her to yelp and jump slightly. He did it once more before gripping her hips and slamming his dick in. 

“Oh god,” Krystle groaned and dropped her head. 

“Look at me,” he growled as he began to pump into her. 

She raised her head and locked eyes with him in the mirror. 

“This ass belongs to me. No one will ever fuck you the way I do,” he groaned as her ass tightened around him, “Tell me. Tell me how good I make you feel.” 

She gasped as he pounded harder, “So good. Incredible.” 

“You love having my dick buried inside you, don’t you?” 

She moaned in response. 

“Answer me slut,” he growled into the ear. 

“Yes.” 

“Say it.” 

“I love having your dick buried in me.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

He tightened his grip on her hips as he fucked her, first fast with shallow thrusts and then slower with deeper movements, pressing his hips into hers burying his dick as far as it would reach. 

Tears of pleasure slowly slid down Krystle’s face as she held tightly to the counter taking everything her gave her. 

“Oh fuck babe! I love fucking your ass,” Pekka groaned as he rapidly slammed his length into her, “and your pussy and your mouth.” 

“Yes! Yes!” she chanted as her orgasm quickly approached, “I’m cumming.” 

“Go ahead. Cum for me.” 

Krystle screamed as she let go of the last piece of control she was clinging to. Her orgasm washed over like a tidal wave drowning her in ecstasy. Behind her Pekka growled and groaned deep in his chest as he let go, filling her with his hot cum. 

Krystle’s body slumped against his as she fought to drag air into her lungs. 

“You okay babe?” Pekka asked as he caught his breath. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.” 

They both groaned as he stepped back carefully pulling his dick from her ass. He wrapped his arms around her body and stroked her side gently. She rested her head against his arm and sighed softly as her body began to calm down. 

“I think we need another shower.” 

Krystle smiled, “yeah.” 

“Hey you okay?” 

She looked up at him, “Great why?” 

“You know I didn’t mean it right?” 

She looked at him confused. 

“When I called you a slut, I didn’t mean it. I just got caught up in the moment.” 

She looked away, “I know.” 

Pekka sighed softly and stepped back, “Come on. Get in the shower.” 

Once they were under the spray, Pekka took his time and gently washed her body as they exchanged slow, sensual kisses. After she was clean Krystle took her turn washing his body, running her hands over the muscles in his arms and stomach. As she ran her hands over his hips, she felt his body begin to react as his dick hardened and grew. 

Pekka groaned softly when she wrapped her hand around his length, “Babe.” 

“Hmm?” she asked and licked a line up the center of his chest, “You like?” 

“God yeah.” 

He braced one hand against the wall and slid the other day, wrapping it around her hand guiding her movements. 

“Faster babe.” 

She moved her hand faster, squeezing just hard enough for it to feel good as she worked to bring him to his orgasm. His hips moved against her hand as the pleasure built. It didn’t take long for him to hit his peak and shoot his load into her hand. 

“Was it good?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Better than Juuse’s hand?” she grinned. 

“Never.” 

She leaned up and kissed him quickly, “Let’s go wake him up.” 

He nodded and they stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off before going back to her bedroom. 

Krystle stopped at the foot of the bed watching Juuse sleep for a moment. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Pekka whispered in her ear. 

“Yes he most certainly is,” she whispered back, “Wake him up.” 

“How?” he asked and licked her neck. 

“Suck him.” 

Pekka grinned and kissed her before climbing onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Pekka crawled over Juuse’s body and pulled the sheet off his body. He moaned softly at the sight of his best friend’s naked body. 

“What are you waiting for?” Krystle whispered in his ear before running her tongue up the side of his neck. 

“Nothing.” 

He bent down and slowly ran his tongue up the underside of Juuse’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head before closing his lips over it. As he began to suck lightly he wrapped his hand around the root of the Juuse’s cock and squeezed gently before pumping slowly. 

Krystle sat on the edge of the bed watching. She looked at Juuse’s face when she heard a small moan. 

“I think it’s working. Suck him harder.” 

Pekka moaned and lowered his mouth further taking more of Juuse’s dick in his mouth. 

Juuse moaned louder as his hips lifted off the bed slightly, pushing himself down Pekka’s throat. 

“More,” he groaned, “Please Pekka. Suck harder.” 

Pekka increased the suction and bobbed his head faster. 

Juuse groaned again as his hips arched off the bed and the pleasure built higher. 

“Almost there.” 

Krystle watched in amazement at the sight before her. It was turning her on to see such a sight, two beautiful men giving each other pleasure. 

She leaned over and nipped at Juuse’s earlobe, “How does it feel Juuse?” 

“Fucking incredible!” Juuse groaned. 

She grinned, “Are you ready baby? Do you want to come?” 

“Fuck yeah I do.” 

“Do it then,” she leaned over and thrust her tongue in his mouth and gave him a crushing kiss. 

Juuse groaned against her mouth and let go flooding his best friend’s throat with his hot, sticky seed. Pekka sat back and wiped away the dribbles on his chin. 

“Fuck why do you have to be so good at that?” Juuse asked looking up at him. 

Pekka grinned, “You know I like to be good at everything.” 

“Cocky bastard.” 

Pekka grinned again before turning to look at Krystle. He could see the lust in her eyes and on her face. 

“What do you need babe?” 

Without responding she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his licking Juuse’s taste from his mouth. They both moaned against the kiss and Pekka laced his fingers through her hair holding her close. Juuse watched them kissing above him and could feel himself begin to harden once again. 

Krystle broke the kiss and laid back next to Juuse. Pekka laid beside her on his side and propped his head on his hand before slowly tracing patterns over her skin. 

“Can I ask a question?” 

“Sure babe,” Pekka answered. 

“Do you guys ever … you know?” 

“Fuck?” Juuse asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“No,” Pekka shook his head, “Only suck.” 

“Have either of you ever wanted to, or thought about … fucking each other?” 

“No.” “Yes.” 

She looked between the two. Pekka was looking at Juuse with a shocked expression and Juuse was staring up at the ceiling. 

“Juuse?” 

No response. 

“Juuse look at me.” 

Juuse turned his head and locked his blue eyes on Pekka’s blue eyes. He was surprised to see shock instead of anger. 

“Have you really?” Pekka asked surprised. 

He was shocked at his friend’s admission. He had thought about Juuse too but was too chicken to admit it.”

“Yeah,” Juuse nodded, “You’re not mad?” 

“No of course not. I actually …” 

“What?” Juuse prodded when he trailed off. 

“I’ve thought about it too.” 

Juuse sat up, “You have?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You just said no,” Krystle reminded. 

“Well yeah but … I mean I didn’t think he would and … I guess I was too afraid to say it.” 

“You afraid?” Juuse asked. 

Pekka felt his cheeks turning a little pink, “Well yeah. I mean it’s not every day you admit you think about fucking your best friend.” 

Juuse stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and grabbing his face, taking his mouth in a crushing kiss. Pekka groaned at the force behind the kiss and returned it with vigor. 

Krystle laid under them watching with wide eyes as they attacked each other’s mouths. She could see their tongues fighting for control, moving back and forth between their mouths. When Pekka climbed over her to get closer to Juuse, she slid out of the bed. 

She stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

She looked back at Pekka, “I just thought ... I should leave you two.” 

“And what gave you that idea?” he asked, “go sit that sexy ass in the chair.” 

Krystle did as he said and moved around her bed to the chair and prepared for what was about to happen. 

“So?” Juuse asked. 

“How should we do this?” Pekka asked. 

“Can I … can I fuck you?” 

Pekka felt himself harden as heat filled his groan. A nervous feeling settled in his stomach at the thought of what was about to happen. Could he do it? Could he let Juuse fuck him? Fuck yes he could. 

“Yes.” 

Juuse moaned and smashed their mouths together, thrusting his tongue in his best friend’s mouth. 

“Lay on your back.” 

Pekka did as instructed and laid down waiting to see what Juuse would do. Juuse kneeled over him and ran his fingertips down Pekka’s chest. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?” 

Pekka shook his head no. 

“I always have. Your chest, your stomach.”

Pekka moaned and his body jerked at the contact. 

“Oh god!” he groaned when Juuse’s mouth suddenly surrounded his throbbing cock, sucking him down his throat. 

Juuse sucked harder, bobbing his head quickly. When he felt Pekka was ready to blow, he sat up. 

“Fucker!” Pekka groaned. 

Juuse grinned, “Roll over.” 

Pekka paused for a second before rolling onto his stomach. He jumped slightly when he felt Juuse’s hand on his ass. 

“You okay?” Juuse whispered. 

“Yeah.” 

“Get on your knees.” 

Pekka moved onto all fours. 

“No on your elbows. Head down.” 

He did as he was told and adjusted his position. 

Juuse kneeled behind him and stroked his own cock quickly getting it ready. He moved forward and brushed his tip against Pekka’s hole. 

“I’ll go slow, okay?” 

Pekka pushed away the nerves he felt and nodded, “Yeah.” 

Juuse slowly pushed forward letting the head slowly slid into Pekka’s virgin hole. 

Pekka sucked in a sharp breath and bit back a strangled moan. How in the world could something like this feel good? He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel every ridge of Juuse’s cock as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

Krystle sat in her chair staring wide eyed at the scene before her. Never in a million years did she think she would be witnessing this. Watching two beautiful men pleasuring each other was simply amazing. Watching them suck each other off had been hot but this … she couldn’t form the words to describe how she felt as she watched Juuse fuck Pekka. 

Juuse very slowly rocked himself in and out of Pekka going a bit deeper each time he pushed in. He so badly wanted to start pounding away but didn’t want to hurt his best friend. 

“Move.” 

“What?” 

Pekka moaned as the pain eased and pleasure began to swirl inside him, “Move faster. Deeper.” 

Juuse groaned and tightened his grip on Pekka’s hips and picked up his paced slightly, being sure to push deeper with each stroke. 

Pekka gripped the sheets in front of him as his body began to respond to what was happening. His brain clouded over as the pleasure built. He tried to let out a breath, but it came out as a strangled groan. 

“Fuck Juuse.” 

Juuse paused mid-thrust, “You okay?” 

“Don’t you dare stop!” Pekka yelled. 

Juuse smirked and picked up the pace slamming into Pekka faster. 

“God I’m almost there.” 

“Me too,” Pekka moaned, “Harder.” 

Juuse groaned and tightened his hold on Pekka’s hips before slamming home once more. Both men cried out as their orgasms crashed over them. 

Pekka’s legs gave out and he collapsed on the bed as he dragged air into his lungs. Juuse fell beside him, trying to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” 

Pekka turned is head and looked at Juuse, “You have no idea how fucking good that was.” 

Juuse grinned, “You felt pretty fucking good too. I thought being buried down your throat was good but god. Your ass is amazing. So hot and tight.” 

Pekka groaned and lifted his head, pressing his mouth to Juuse’s kissing him deeply. Juuse moaned and gripped Pekka’s head as he flicked his tongue through his mouth. 

Juuse moved his mouth down Pekka’s neck and sucked the ink, “We should have done this long the long time ago.” 

Pekka smiled and looked over Juuse’s shoulder. Krystle was sitting in her chair, tightly gripping the arms. He could tell by the look on her face she had thoroughly enjoyed what she had just seen and was incredibly turned on. He smiled and kissed Juuse again before climbing from the bed. 

He walked around the bed never taking his eyes off hers. As he got closer he could hear her shallow breathing. 

“Babe?” 

“That was so fucking hot. I never thought … god it’s incredible to watch. Thank you.” 

He grinned wickedly and bent down crushing his mouth to hers. Krystle groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as his lifted her out of the chair. He turned and stepped to the bed before dropping her down. 

“I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.” 

“Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

Krystle groaned softly as she slowly walked down the stairs to her kitchen. Pekka had kept his promise and fucked her into oblivion. He was fast and rough, taking what was his and she had loved every second of it. Once she had come back down to earth enough to think clearly, he had crawled over her and kneeled on either side of her shoulders as he slid his cock into her mouth. She had always loved giving him a blow job after sex. While she had been sucking him off, Juuse had dove between her thighs and licked her clean. Once she had come down from yet another orgasm, she had sucked Juuse off before letting Pekka fuck her again, this time a bit slower and easier than the first time. 

Finally, the boys had fallen asleep and she had been able to climb from the bed and get cleaned up again in the shower. Now she was on the hunt for food. She opened the refrigerator door and started rummaging through the shelves trying to find something they could eat. 

Juuse walked in the kitchen and came to a stop, smiling at the sight before him. Krystle was bent over one of the drawers in the fridge with her luscious ass up in the air. He couldn’t help sneaking up behind her and grabbing her ass with one hand as he slid the other around her shoulders. 

Krystle let out a shriek and jumped. 

“Easy it’s me,” Juuse whispered in her ear. 

“Juuse you scared me baby.” 

“Sorry,” he chuckled in her ear before turning her head and kissing her. 

“Mmm,” she moaned softly before breaking the kiss, “Where’s Pekka?” 

“Still sleeping,” he answered and moved her hair out of the way, so he could suck on her neck. 

“Juuse,” she moaned and shrugged him off, “not now.” 

“Why? Cause he’s not here?” Juuse asked annoyed. 

Krystle glared at him and pushed him away roughly, “No! Because I need to eat real food before I let either one of you near me again. If you want to act like a child, go somewhere else.” 

“Sorry,” Juuse mumbled. 

She softened and sighed, “It’s okay. Make yourself useful and make the coffee.” 

He nodded and went to the coffee maker to prepare it. 

“So um … can I ask you something?” Juuse spoke up as he filled the coffee pot with water. 

“Sure.” 

“How did you and Pekka … you know become bed buddies?” he asked, “He said he met you in New York but that was it.” 

“We did meet in New York. It was a day you were playing the Rangers. He and I were heading into a restaurant at the same time and we collided. Pretty sure I was more bruised than he was,” she laughed softly, “anyway he insisted on buying me lunch. We talked for so long they had to kick us out so the could close to get ready for the dinner rush.”

“Okay so that tells me how you met but not how you started screwing each other’s brains out.” 

Krystle felt her face redden at that. Why she felt embarrassed was beyond her. She had just spent the last few hours engaged in a threesome with this man. 

He wanted to exchange number so we could keep talking.” 

“Oh! So how did it get to this point?” 

“A few months later you guys were in New York again for the Islanders and he sent me an email saying he was in town and asked if we could get together. I reminded him I lived in Vermont and he showed up at my door three days later.” 

“And you spent the entire time in bed?” 

“And everywhere else in the house,” Krystle blushed, “When he’s here I know I only have him for a short time and then it’s back to reality for both of us, so I get as much of him as I can.” 

“What do you mean reality? You aren’t his secret girlfriend?” 

“No,” Krystle shook her head, “I’m just someone he comes and sees every couple of months.” 

“You are okay with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked and reached for the plates. 

“I don’t know,” Juuse answered softly as he watched her, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “let’s eat.” 

Juuse returned the smile and joined her at the table. They ate in silence and Juuse watched her as she ate. By the look on her face he had a feeling he had upset her by asking questions about her relationship with Pekka. 

Once they were finished Krystle cleared the table and set to work on washing the dishes. Juuse snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her hips as his lips attached to her neck. He licked and kissed from her ear down to her shoulder and back up. She moaned softly when he pressed his growing erection into her ass. 

“Mmm Juuse.” 

“Yes?” he whispered in her ear and slid one hand down and slid into the waist band of the lounge pants she wore. 

“Oh that feels good,” she moaned as two fingers slid inside. 

“Yeah? How about if I do this?” he asked and pushed in a third finger as deep as he could go. 

“Oh god!” she yelled, “Oh fuck yeah that’s good.” 

Juuse smirked against her neck and moved his mouth higher sucking the soft skin behind her ear as his fingers pumped in and out. He turned her body around and crushed his lips to hers taking her mouth in a heated kiss. Krystle wrapped her hand around his neck grabbing his t-shirt in her fists as her tongue fought against his. 

“Fuck baby,” Juuse groaned as he tore his mouth away from hers, “that’s good.” 

His mouth moved down her neck sucking and biting at the skin as his fingers moved faster driving her closer to her orgasm. With his other hand he pushed her pants and panties down to her ankles. 

“Oh god Juuse! Yes! Yes!” she cried as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Juuse pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before taking her mouth again. He groaned into the kiss when he felt her hand gripping his throbbing erection and started to pump slowly. 

“Fuck baby,” he moaned, “I have to have you.” 

Juuse froze when he heard Pekka clear his throat behind him. He stepped back from Krystle and turned around. 

“Hey Pekka,” Krystle reached down and quickly pulled her clothes back on, “I didn’t hear you come down.” 

“I see that,” he leaned against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest casually, “what are you two doing?” 

“We were just having breakfast,” Juuse answered afraid to look at him. 

“Really? That’s not what it looked like from here.” 

Juuse looked up, “Fine so I was getting her off.” 

“I don’t care about that. I care about what you said. I told you Juuse, I can’t let you fuck her.” 

“Why not?” Juuse practically whined. 

“Baby …” 

“No! You said you wouldn’t deny me anything and now you are. That’s not fair.” 

Pekka sighed and Krystle stepped in, “Pekka I don’t mind. I’d actually like to.” 

“But … I’m the only one who has ever had you. I don’t want to share you.” 

“You already have with everything else we’ve done. It’s Juuse. You trust him, don’t you?” 

“Of course, I do.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” Juuse asked. 

Pekka looked back and forth between the two and sighed, “Nothing. It’s Krystle’s decision not mine.” 

Krystle crossed the kitchen and stood in front of Pekka. She reached up and gripped the back of his head and pulled him down so she could kiss him. 

“It’s just this one. I promise,” she spoke softly and kissed him again before sliding her hand down and gripping his semi-hard erection, “You know you will always be my only. Just let me have him once okay?” 

He moaned softly as her hand slowly rubbed up and down before lowering his head and crushing his mouth to her, “Just once and I get watch.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

She turned around and pressed her ass against his erection while she looked at Juuse. 

“What do you think Juuse?” 

Juuse crossed the room and grabbed her face, giving her a soul searing kiss, “Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

The three friends left the kitchen and went straight up to Krystle’s bedroom. As soon as the door closed Juuse grabbed Krystle’s face and kissed her crushing his mouth to hers. He felt her groan against his mouth as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He started walking backwards, pulling her with him. His hands moved down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. His mouth claimed hers again as he reached down and lifted her up onto the bed. He grabbed her lounge pants and yanked them down, throwing them over his shoulder. He stood up long enough to push his own pants down and kicked them away. 

“Oh I am so going to enjoy this,” Juuse mumbled before grabbing her legs and spreading them wide enough for his body. 

He bent down and licked her slit quickly without warning. 

“Oh god Juuse!” Krystle groaned as her hips came up to meet his mouth. 

He grinned before going back, running his tongue through her opening and flicking her clit rapidly. 

“Have to make sure you are nice and ready for me.” 

He licked her once more before sitting up and crawling over here body. He lifted one leg up over his waist and slammed into her heat without warning. 

“Fuck!” Krystle screamed as she gripped his biceps. 

Pekka stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of him. He watched Krystle’s face as his best friend fucked her. He could see the look of pleasure that had taken over her face. He felt jealousy surged through him knowing Juuse was able to give her pleasure. Pleasure only he was supposed to be giving her. He couldn’t put a stop to it though. The sight was too good and he could feel is dick start to grow as he watched. He slowly walked further into the room and took a seat in the chair that she had previously occupied. 

“Oh god baby you feel so good,” Juuse moaned as his hips pumped faster. 

“God you too,” Krystle groaned, “Oh that’s good.” 

He reached a hand down and lifted her other leg over his side. He pushed her knee out so her legs opened wider allowing him more room to move. 

“Oh yes!” Krystle moaned and tightened her grip on his arms. 

Juuse dropped his head and kissed her as he held her body to his before rolling onto his back and pulled her body on top of his. 

“Ride me,” Juuse moaned and gripped her hips helping her body move. 

Her head dropped back as she moaned and started moving. 

“Fuck! God Pekka, I know why you said her mouth is almost like heaven.” 

“Why’s that?” Pekka asked. 

“Shit!” Juuse groaned when her inner muscles squeezed him, “Fuck. Heaven is being buried in her pussy.” 

“You’re right Juuse.” 

“Oh fuck Juus. You feel so good baby. I love your cock. It feels so good.” 

Pekka felt his gut clench upon hearing her exclamation but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Her full breasts bounced as she rode Juuse. When she leaned back thrusting her chest in the air it took all his control not to jump on the bed and latch on to her chest and start sucking her nipples. He loved to suck on her. He could do it for hours, and had done it for hours. He would lay her body out and get her off just by sucking her nipples. He could see they were hard little pebbles right now and couldn’t wait to get his mouth on them. 

“Are you ready baby?” 

“Yes. Please let me cum Juuse. Oh it’s good,” she moaned. 

Juuse pumped a few more times before he let go shooting his seed into her. The hot spurts triggered her orgasm and she let go screaming as the pleasure washed over her body. 

“Holy shit that was good,” Juuse breath as her body fell next to him. 

Krystle smiled, “You are pretty damn good yourself Juuse. Thank you.” 

Juuse smiled and pressed his mouth to hers. Pekka watched the exchange feeling the jealousy surge higher. He stood from the chair and stalked over to the bed. He put his arm around Krystle’s body and lifted her up and off the bed. 

“Hey!” she protested. 

“Sit in the chair,” he ordered and pushed her toward the chair. 

Pekka looked back at Juuse and gave him a hard glare, “Get on your hands and knees now.” 

“What?” 

“Do it now!” he barked, “Don’t make me say it again!” 

Juuse looked at him with wide eyes before turning over on his stomach and lifting himself up on his hands and knees. 

Krystle sat in her chair shocked at Pekka’s behavior, “What are you doing?” 

“Quiet!” he yelled at her before climbing up behind Juuse, “Hands on the head board. Do not move them! Now Juuse!” 

Juuse did as he was told and gripped the top rung of the head board. 

“Did you like it Juuse? Did you like fucking her?” 

“Yes.” 

“I shouldn’t have let you. She’s mine and now’s she’s going to want you instead of me.” 

“Pekka …” Krystle started. 

“Shut up!” he yelled without looking at her. 

She snapped her mouth shut and shrunk back in the chair. 

Pekka turned his attention back to Juuse, “This is for taking what’s mine.” 

He slapped Juuse’s ass as hard as he could before he grabbed his hips and plunged in with one fast, hard stroke. 

“Gah!” 

Pekka ignored him and sat on his knees and gripped Juuse’s hips. He slammed in over and over. 

Juuse groaned and held onto the head board. The pain vanished, and the pleasure built quickly. He moaned and pushed back meeting each of Pekka’s thrusts. 

“Fuck Pekka! That feels good.” 

“God!” Pekka groaned, “Fuck so do you Juuse.” 

“Harder,” Juuse groaned, “Deeper.” 

“Yes,” Pekka moaned and slammed harder pressing himself as deep as he could reach. 

“Yes that’s it!” Juuse moaned, “Fuck I’m coming.” 

“Do it!” Pekka ordered. 

Juuse’s body tensed as his orgasm ripped through his body. Pekka followed a second later. 

“Fuck Juuse,” Pekka moaned as he pulled out of Juuse’s body and fell onto the bed. 

“Wow. That was … wow!” 

Pekka laughed at Juuse’s comment, “Yeah it was. I agree we should have done this a long time ago.” 

Krystle sat in silence as she watched the two. It had been so hot watching Juuse fuck Pekka the night before but watching Pekka take Juuse with so much force had been incredible. 

“Babe?” 

“Huh?” she looked up when she heard Pekka’s voice. 

“Come here babe.” 

She stood from the chair and walked over to the bed, “Yes?” 

“Come here,” he opened his arms and she laid down next to him. 

“So … what the hell was that?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Pekka?” 

“I guess I was jealous watching him with you.” 

“Why?” 

He leaned over and kissed her, “Because knowing I’m the only man you have had in you is a fucking turn on and I don’t want to share you with anyone. This body belongs to me.” 

She leaned up and kissed him, “I understand. I’m sorry I just .. I wanted to see what it would be like just once.” 

“I know babe. But from now on … only me okay?” 

“Always. You know you are my only.” 

Juuse sighed from behind Pekka, “So … when are we coming back for more weekend fun?” 

Pekka and Krystle both laughed at his question. 

“Not for a while,” Krystle answered. 

“Why not?” Juuse whined. 

“Because I need time to recover.” 

“Okay,” Juuse yawned, “Damn Pekka you wore me out.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Juuse giggled softly as he began to fall asleep. 

After a few minutes, Pekka whispered to Krystle, “Is he asleep?” 

She leaned up and peered over his shoulder, “Yeah.” 

“Get up and let’s go in the guest room.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I want to be alone with you.” 

She smiled and kissed him gently before climbing off the bed. She bent down and picked up his t-shirt, pulling it on. 

“That’s just going to come off you know, that right?” 

“I know,” she took his hand and pulled him out of her bedroom and across the hall to the guest room he was supposed to be staying in. 

Pekka closed the door behind himself and turned the lock. He pulled her toward the bed and lifted her up to lay her down. She laid back waiting to see what he would do. He climbed up and laid next to her propping his head on his hand. 

“Pekka?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded and ran his hand down her side and up under his shirt. He slowly stroked her belly before leaning down and kissing her, “I want to be with you without him.” 

She moaned softly when his fingers moved down and probed her opening. 

“Good?” he whispered in her ear before nipped at her earlobe. 

“Mmm yeah. You have the most amazing fingers.” 

He smiled against her cheek before pressing his mouth to hers. He opened her lips with his and slid his tongue in. 

“Mnm,” she moaned into the kiss. 

Her tongue touched his and locked in an erotic duel. His fingers slowly pumped in and out massaging her walls. Her hips moved on their own accord meeting the gentle thrusts of his fingers. Pekka dragged his mouth down her neck and nipped at her skin. 

“No,” she cried when he removed his fingers. 

He smiled and moved over her, pushing the t-shirt up revealing her breasts. He pushed the material up just enough, so he could place his mouth over her nipple. 

“Hmm yes!” 

“You like that don’t you? You like it when I suck your nipples?” 

“Oh god yes,” she moaned and arched against him. 

He laid his tongue flat and licked one then the other before blowing gently. He watched as her skin hardened into a pink pebble. 

“I was watching you riding him, these beautiful breasts bouncing. I wanted to climb on and start sucking you.” 

“Do it then.” 

He took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently at first then a little harder when she moaned. He felt her curl her hand around the back of his neck. He released her and moved to the other. 

“Can you cum like this?” he asked and licked her, “Can you cum with just me sucking on you?” 

“Oh god yes! Please make me cum.” 

He smiled against her skin before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. 

“Mmm. Yes. More.” 

He moved back and forth between the two licking and sucking, biting gently every so often. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to take control. Her belly tingled with pleasure before it burst through her veins. 

“Oh god!” she cried out, “Yes! Yes!” 

“You okay?” Pekka asked after she came down. 

“Yeah. More please. I need you.” 

“You have me babe,” he whispered against her mouth before sliding his length into her heat. 

They both moaned at the feeling of being connected. 

“Pekka,” his name was a whisper on her lips as his hips slowly pumped pressing deeper each time. 

“Babe,” he moaned, “mmm god you feel good. Oh fuck.” 

“Yes. More,” she tightened her inner muscles. 

“No too fast,” he shook his head, “slow.” 

“I need you.” 

He moaned and lifted himself up on his hands and released control to his hips. His pace quickened slightly, and he pressed deeper on each down stroke. 

“Right there,” she moaned as her eyes fluttered close. 

“Look at me.” 

Her eyes opened and she lost herself in the blue depths. 

“Mine. You’re mine.” 

“Yes. Yes I’m yours. Only you.” 

“Ready babe?” 

“Yea I’m there,” she gripped his arms, “take me.” 

Pekka snapped his hips forward once more, pressing deep before letting go. Krystle cried out as his hot seed filled her over and over. 

Pekka carefully lowered his body onto hers as he breathed deeply, “Good?” 

“Always.” 

He smiled and sighed softly, “It won’t be that long between visits again.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes,” he lifted his head and kissed her gently, “I can’t go that long without you.” 

She smiled and ran her hand up and down his back and kissed him gently. 

“Maybe this time you can come out to Nashville?” 

She opened her mouth to respond but let out a moan instead when he snapped his hips again, thrusting his cock into her.

“You are horrible.” 

He bent his head down and licked up her neck, “That’s not what you said five minutes ago.” 

She moaned softly, “Nashville it is.”


End file.
